


orange lilies.

by librastrai



Series: coriander chronicles. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastrai/pseuds/librastrai
Summary: training takes a turn for taiyang and raven when things get a little too hot and heavy.orange lilies,meaning desire & passion.part of the coriander chronicles series.





	orange lilies.

**Author's Note:**

> first time publishing a smut fic i've written so, be gentle? and remember that owls love comments, uwu.

taiyang always thought raven’s eyes were  _ mesmerising. _

a deep, magnetic red ; hooded by thick ink dark lashes and  _ impossibly _ sharp. even in the moments she would share an almost amused smile with summer or snicker at another of qrow’s misfortunes — the sharpness wouldn’t completely fade.  the branwen’s gaze always seemed sharpest when focused on him. it probably had been since the moment their eyes connected in the forest. raven had kept her hand clasped on the hilt of her sword, narrow eyes glancing the blonde up and down before a small huff followed.  _ you’ll do. _

as first meetings went, he supposed it hadn’t been all that bad.

now as those same deep vermilion eyes stare down at him, narrowed with her teeth bared like a wolf’s, taiyang could almost curse himself for the beat of arousal that follows and near gets his head caved in for the price of it. raven’s fighting style never changed; it was always one of aiming to take her opponent down to the ground and  _ make sure they stayed there _ . of drawing blood. of  **survival.** while more than apt on the battlefield, on the training grounds taiyang had to stay light on his toes to ensure she didn’t shatter a rib.  _ or five. _

❝  **stop** joking around. ❞ raven’s voice was a low growl, voice typically of honeyed whiskey now a  _ burning inferno _ , and he could tell that his evading and redirecting her attacks was getting to the former bandit. it wasn’t like her training with summer, an eloquent array of flips and spins as the two girls practised their deadly dance in an array of white petals and ink dark feathers. nor was it the display of untamed ferocity and brutality that she presented with qrow, the vicious clang of steel on steel coming to ring out in place of words, a familiarity in this that he couldn’t begin to understand.

no, taiyang took  _ far too much _ pleasure in keeping light on his toes and heavy with his words. raven didn’t know how to react to it at first, the display of quick punch words as he’d redirect the thrusts of her sword, or the swing of her own fist. nobody fought like this in the real world. it was fight or die and here he was, treating it like a game, playing her like a fucking fiddle. nothing was more infuriating.

❝ c’mon rae, remember what oz said! gotta loosen that stanc — ❞

the raw  **strength** of the punch that connected with his gut in that moment cut whatever “advice” the blond was going to give at that moment short. a broken off grunt and another followed as his body hit the cold, grassy floor of the training ground. raven only stood over him for a moment before moving to slot herself easily atop his lap, mouth tugged into that trademark,  _ far too pleased _ and  **vicious** smirk of hers. the one that signalled she’d earned a victory.

_ now for the prize. _

❝  _ shut up _ . ❞ the glint off the edge of her blade from the fading sun, painting the scenery around them in muted pastels; taiyang took the hint and for once, kept his tongue in place. her smirk widened at the concession, and his dick throbbed in his pants. that smirk, those eyes — they did things to the blond that he was damn well sure raven knew. the amount of times she’d cornered him in the empty dorm room or alone closet with that lone quirk of her lips, she had to.  _ right _ ** _?_ **

the softness of her lips would always surprise him. so much of the huntress was harsh lines and hard stares, even the curves of her thighs or ass or chest were always hidden and sharpened by the shape of her stockings, sharp lines of her kimono or skirt. it was almost as if raven had made every attempt to scrub away any semblance of softness from her body. to become as hard as the world wanted to make her.

with taiyang, she wasn’t exactly soft. but she was softer, and that was what really mattered to him. a soft groan as the kiss deepened with the glide of her tongue soothing the sharp sting from her biting at his bottom lip, taiyang, having managed to somewhat catch his breath, let his hands rest on clothed curve of her ass and knead. palms of his hands more than happy to relish in the feeling of soft, pale skin, free from the scars that littered the more exposed parts of her body.

her mouth was an addictive mix of almost bitter and sweet, lingering taste of coffee with about a million sugars raven had drank before the training session alluring in the building heat between them and gods did it draw taiyang in, more than willingly. raven’s fingers ran through his soft, blonde hair and the sharp tug that contrasted the previous gentleness of the action before has taiyang’s hips grinding up against the space between them, a groan melted against her lips. the smirk that followed didn’t go unnoticed. as fingernails scraped sharp over his scalp, covered core ground down against the prominent bulge in his shorts and both moaned into the kiss.

as much as taiyang was enjoying the moment of affection, when raven pulled back to loosen the obi of her kimono, he became painfully aware of just how exposed they were in the training fields. sure they were empty ; but much like the time in the library, anyone could wander out at any time and see them fucking like rabbits. ❝ rae, we should — ❞

once again her lips were upon his, nipping and soothing in equal measure before her hand came to take his and guide it under her skirt, nudging aside cotton panties so he could feel dripping wetness. when the pad of his thumb brushed against her clit, raven couldn’t even try to hold back the moan that followed or the way her hips bucked, seeking out more of the touch. a glance up and pale cheeks were flushed a dusky red, and familiar lopsided grin tugged at taiyang’s mouth as he followed what his team mate wanted him to do. he didn’t think in times like this he could tell raven no anyways, all the blood and brain cells had gone directly to his dick.

❝  _ tai. _ ❞ raven wasn’t the chattiest during sex — unless taunting him into fucking her against the wall or eating her out under the table — but the way she moaned his voice was utterly perfect. made for his ears, and a direct shot of arousal, almost like adrenaline. adjusting their position slightly so he could sit back up, raven kneeling atop his lap ; taiyang traced a finger lightly over her folds before sliding it inside of her cunt. the dark haired woman’s moans were entirely unashamed as she practically rode his finger, soon joined by another as her legs spread wider. with taiyang’s face nestled against the bare skin of her neck, suckling a reddened spot right above her collar bone, raven’s hands took grip in his hair and the fabric of his shirt respectively.

❝ c’mon pretty birdy, sing for me _ . _ ❞

any other time the glare would’ve been instant for the pet name, but all it does is send another jolt of pleasure straight down raven’s spine, making her clench around his fingers and moan wantonly. his fingers slowed for a moment, almost to a dead stop and her hips thrust down, trying to get more friction and touch and oh gods — she was going to kill him if he didn’t  _ move. _ pulling back so red gaze, almost alight can meet hazy blue, the sight of taiyang’s smirk almost puzzles her for a moment. free hand that’d been resting on the soft curve of her ass moved to nudge aside the loosened top of her kimono, baring her tits to the cold air as nipples pebbled. soft and dusky pink. raven was about to tell him to fucking move before the demand died in her throat as warm heat enveloped her nipple and his fingers started thrusting back inside of her again.

with taiyang’s mouth on her nipple, suckling and teasing with the lightest scrape of teeth to bring a strangled moan from the huntress, raven found herself racing towards her climax. the pad of his thumb swept over her clit as three fingers were thrusting inside of her, the man on a single minded mission to have her cum all over his hand and hear more of those moans that were like ambrosia mixed with honey. taiyang would’ve gladly drank it down all day if he could. a particularly sharp tug on his hair and telltale quivering of her thighs and both knew raven was close. lips parted with pants exhaled as she rode his fingers before tugging taiyang away from her breast to pull him into a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue and half moaned demands. when the fingers inside her brushed up against the spot against her walls, raven moaned against his mouth as she came with thighs tight around his hand and wetness dripping.

shaky breaths sucked in as the pair sat there, vermilion eyes were dark and intense as they watched when taiyang’s fingers slipped out of her and he brought them to his lips. remnants of that smirk still lingering, mirroring her own previous one and he took his sweet time cleaning up every drop; sending another rush of heat to her pussy.

❝  _ shut up _ . ❞ there was no bite to her words, the huntress looking far from menacing after having just been in the throes of pleasure on his lap and taiyang let his smirk soften into a grin as he pulled her close. a gentler kiss was pressed to her lips, one raven allowed herself to indulge in. softness like this was rare. always fevered demands as heat seemed to burn them both up, chasing it with hushed words and harsh thrusts. taiyang had happily indulged in that, but had also shown her a softer affection that raven found herself wanting more and more of. with so much harshness defining her very being — she sought out the gentle touch and affection from the huntsman like she was a man starved, a thirst unquenched in the desert. she allowed herself to settle into the kiss, all gentle nips and just exploring each other, with her fingers now smoothing softly through his hair.

a few more moments like that and raven could easily feel his dick pressing against her thigh through his pants, and light smirk followed. pushing taiyang back down so he was prone on the ground, hazy blues lit up in a heady mixture of arousal and excitement as raven moved back to pull down the zipper with her teeth. ❝ gods i love when you do that. ❞ he really did. it always managed to shoot another electric jolt of arousal straight to his dick, and with raven’s hand tugging down his pants and briefs alike, his dick was practically aching. ready for  _ any sort of touch, just please, c’mon rae _ —

with warm heat enveloping his dick, a moan was pulled from his lips as taiyang’s hips thrust up, stuttering in the wave of pleasure that followed. just as quickly as raven had given that pleasure, she pulled back and the next moan hitched in his throat with the conflicting feelings of the previous warmth and the chill that now seemed much more pronounced. a hand on his shaft and vermilion gaze is far too playful, anything taiyang was about to say, or beg and plead, was cut off with a kiss pressed to the tip. quickly followed by her tongue swirling lazily, catching a drop of precum before raven swallowed it. oh gods, she was going to kill him. ❝  _ rae _ — ❞

❝ patience. ❞ right, she’d been teaching him something like that, right? taiyang was always quick on his feet, with his words. anything to keep moving, keep ——

raven’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick cut off any inner monologue the blond had, his hand coming to grip tight in her hair as she hummed, almost thoughtfully. another swirl of her tongue and raven took him deeper, tongue lazily tracing over the veins. aiming to wrench every drop of pleasure she could from him before she took him over the edge and boy was she succeeding, taiyang’s red bitten lips parted with a symphony of moans and half cut off pleas and praises following. just when they seemed to settle in a pattern, her head bobbing up and down with taiyang’s half stuttered thrusts as his tan cheeks flushed red; raven steadied herself before taking his cock to root, nose pressed against his abdomen. moan punched out with the wind from his lungs and taiyang felt himself dangerously teetering on the edge of letting go and cumming down her throat.

❝  _ fuck _ . ❞

a steadying breath through her nose, raven shallowly bobbed her head before pulling back completely, tip of his dick against the soft swell of her lips. an almost whine from the man under her and wicked grin followed.

the heat of her mouth was quickly replaced with her pussy as raven moved forward, straddling the other before pulling her panties aside just enough to slide down on taiyang’s cock with ease; a low moan drawn out as she did so. now that her mouth was free as he fucked up into her, she was more than happy to tug the other up into their previous sitting position and whisper not so sweet nothings into his ear.

❝  _ fuck _ , c’mon tai — fuck me, right here where anyone could come n’ see. ❞ the proposition set his heart racing as hands gripped her hips, pulling her down with force as his hips thrust up, drawing another moan. raven was completely unashamed now, driven by the fever fire in both of them. exhibitionism hadn’t been a thing of taiyang’s — until summer had nearly caught them in the library and the way raven had struggled to keep control while he ate her out had him practically hard as a diamond in his pants. it was a kink that the huntress was more than happy to indulge in, getting him in storage closets, the dorm, in the gym after hours. anywhere that would make her pretty dragon moan litanies of adoration as he fucked her. 

he was closer to the edge than either thought, thrusts into her cunt becoming more fevered and almost rutting as taiyang moaned against the slope of her neck, mouthing a bruise against the pale skin there. the tightness of her pussy and the drag of the cotton panties along the shaft of his cock, mixed with raven’s seductive words, was driving him insane. ❝ fuck — you want someone to find us, don’t you? ❞ almost taunting edge to raven’s voice had him shuddering as he held back from cumming inside her right there and then. smirk widened and teeth grazed against his earlobe when she tugged him away slightly. ❝ you want everyone to see while you fill me up, huh tai? hear you moan as you fuck me like some horny teenager,  _ desperate _ to get off. ❞

her hips met his thrusts easily, stuttering only slightly as moans peppered her whispers against his ear. the sharp sting of her teeth against the tan skin of his neck and taiyang’s hips stuttered in pounding into her, as his cock twitched inside her and he tipped over the edge, filling her with his cum. a drawn out moan from the huntress and her pussy tightened around his dick. she rode his cock for a few moments more; almost to the edge of over sensitivity as the lines of pain and pleasure blurred for the blond, before she stilled. panting breaths filled the now still air between them as taiyang’s hand came to brush wild strands of ink dark hair from raven’s face, followed by a roll of her eyes; the smile ghosting her lips gave away true intentions however.

❝ don’t get soft on me. ❞ a laugh, and he practically nuzzled against her face, facial hair tickling against the soft skin there. raven scoffed but didn’t push him away. instead they tried to make each other as presentable as possible, as if they hadn’t just fucked each other to completion in the open space of the training grounds. dick put back in his pants and raven’s panties put back into place to stop the mixture of his cum and her juices seeping out too much, taiyang couldn’t resist taking the moment to tug them both down to the soft grass. with strong arms enveloping raven, his face was buried against her neck and all he could hear was a put upon huff; a last resistance of the huntress with her oh so sharp edges and sharper words.

❝  _ tai _ . ❞

❝ i think this is the only time i’m allowed to be soft with you rae. let me have it. ❞

a beat, and last defence melted away as she visibly relaxed into the embrace. a smile, and a kiss against her neck followed; echoed by a soft tut. he was far too soppy after sex, but raven wouldn’t put up too much of a fight.

❝ we’re not cuddling here all night. ❞

❝ deal. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand that's how yang was made.
> 
> i'm kidding. <strike>maybe.</strike>
> 
> the library sex referenced in this fic is written by my friend on tumblr @ taiyang-too-long, [here.](https://taiyang-too-spicy.tumblr.com/post/185267183642/study-break-rating-nsfw-ships-pheonix-taiyang) also the urge to just have bird!qrow come across this while flying around at the very end was just too much. too powerful. maybe next time sjkskjs.


End file.
